


home

by _prettysetters (fandom_sister)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, i have no idea what this is tbh, i wrote this in 2 hours cause i hated the first draft, like a whole lot of it, pls be nice, they're married ohmygosh, this entire thing is just soft soft soft, vvv light angst in the beginning, with a lil sulky omi in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_sister/pseuds/_prettysetters
Summary: And he’s reminded of it yet again, when Kiyoomi holds his gaze, face slightly ablaze but determined. “Okay,” he says. And then more sure, “okay.”Atsumu laughs and nods, “okay,” he says back.the first time kiyoomi finds his home in atsumu, and the most recent time atsumu finds his in kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 <3





	home

**Author's Note:**

> skts fluff week; day 6: tier 3

The first time it happens, Kiyoomi's in university and Atsumu is- well, Atsumu is somewhere far away, doing far more important things. Before he can wallow in misery once more, Motoya nudges him.

"Stop being so sad already. It's your birthday." Motoya whines before nudging him again. Kiyoomi very distantly registers the elbow digging uncomfortably against his ribs. "Make a wish, Kiyoomi."

He wonders if it would be selfish of him to wish for Atsumu. He takes a small sip of his water, curses Motoya for not bringing him alcohol, apologises to him internally, takes another small sip and finally lets out a huge sigh. Motoya just groans in response. 

There's silence for a while. Then Kiyoomi asks his cousin if he can go home. The latter sighs gently and nods- asks him to take care. Kiyoomi apologises softly before walking out of the karaoke booth. He'll apologise more sincerely later, when he's not as mopey, not as sulky. He knows Motoya understands.

The wind is cold and chills him through layers of warmth. Kiyoomi pays it no mind, turning into the alley that leads to his apartment. He doesn't quite know what he'll do when he's there, alone again. His breath fogs in the cold spring air as he takes a deep breath.

"Never would I have thought _the_ Sakusa Kiyoomi would be so clingy that his boyfriend isn't there. Do you love me that much, Omi-kun?"  
  


That voice. It's that voice. The one that taunts him in his dreams, the one that follows him everywhere, the one that is now right behind him. Kiyoomi wills himself to calm down, but when he turns around and the briefest glance of blonde hair has his suspicions confirmed, he's crossed the distance between them and is already throttling Miya Atsumu to the ground.

Kiyoomi's legs are splayed over Atsumu's lap. Distantly above the pounding of his heart and the constant chain of _he's here he's here he's here_ , he hears Atsumu chuckle. "Well, that's one way to knock me off my feet."

The relief that first found him melting away into something that's boiling over, very quickly. "You." He seethes, teeth grinding against each other. 

Atsumu is quick to put his hand up in submission- or at least the one hand that's not stabilizing them both against the granite. "Me?"

"You. Fuck you. And your god-awful accent. Stop. Laughing. God, fuck your laugh too. _Atsumu_." Atsumu's shoulders are shaking with mirth and with each boisterous laugh dissolving into the night sky, Kiyoomi's rage ebbs off into fond content.

"'Sokay Omi. I missed you too. Let's go home now. Bought you umeboshi too."

When Kiyoomi looks from his lap to Atsumu's brown eyes that glow warm and comforting, he finds himself vaguely disgusted at himself, because really, he thinks he's already at home.

(Later, he'll go off on another tangent to scold Atsumu for missing a practice game for this. He won't openly admit it, but the way he nuzzles himself just that bit closer to Atsumu at night is enough sign for both of them.)

* * *

**_Miya Kiyoomi_ ** ☑️ **@kiyOMI**

absolute idiot.

[photo set; picture 1 is a candid picture of atsumu laughing at something outside the shot. picture 2 is atsumu cuddling on the couch. a space is left empty in front of him, as though left for kiyoomi to settle into. picture 3 is atsumu blushing furiously and looking absolutely love struck as he looks at the person behind the camera. picture 4 is a head of blond hair falling gently. atsumu has his back to the camera and is staring out from the balcony towards the sky.]

35k🗨️ 20k⟲ 75k♡

* * *

Atsumu naps on the couch in their living room. Pale curls splay out on the navy blue cushions underneath like a halo. (Kiyoomi finds it fitting- not that he's going to voice it out loud and inflate his ego even further.) A wide shaft of sunlight falls on him, drenching him warm and aureate. His blond hair almost seems to glow, golden strands framing his face. Kiyoomi thinks the sun goes out of its way to bend light to fall over his face just so, all soft and light and airy. 

He snaps a quick candid as Atsumu nuzzles his face further into the cushions, hands searching the couch. When they find Kiyoomi, he can almost hear his husband's smile as he pulls him down. 

"Cuddle me, Omi," he whines. Kiyoomi muffles a laugh as he moves to lie next to him.

"You do realise the couch is too small for the both of us, don't you?" Even so, he's already nestling closer to the warmth of Atsumu's side. He can feel his smile as the blonde man hums before pressing gentle kisses to the moles on his neck.

They cuddle in comfortable silence; Kiyoomi’s fingers trace gentle patterns against his arm and Atsumu occasionally drags his lips to another portion of skin before peppering kisses there. The lull of sleep feels so close; the languid afternoon kisses and the lazy warmth of the sun weigh his eyelids enough for them to flutter shut.

He's on the brink of sleep. And then Atsumu blurts out his thoughts. “Marry me, Omi.”

Kiyoomi deadpans as best as he can with sleep weighing him down, and looks at the man on his chest to say, “in case you forgot, we’re already married.”

And it’s like a dam has suddenly opened up in Atsumu because he can’t stop himself from grinning cheesily and saying, “marry me again then, Kiyoomi.”

_Because I can’t stop loving you. Because I don’t know what to do with all this love flowing in me, damn it, Omi-kun, I’m getting all sappy now. Because I love you so fuckin much, you bastard._ It all goes unsaid but Atsumu knows Kiyoomi hears it anyways- knows that Kiyoomi now understands he's serious about wanting to marry him again.

And Atsumu feels it in the way Kiyoomi nuzzles his face closer to the warmth of his neck in the early mornings. He feels it in the minty kisses shared while he drinks his coffee and his husband sips on his green tea. Atsumu feels it seep, warm, into his bones every time Kiyoomi makes love to him, whispering a shower of endless praises. He feels it course like wildfire through his bloodstream on the nights they spend pressed together in a tangled mess of limbs and sweat and everything feels too warm and so _so_ good. Atsumu feels it trickle in like the sands in an hourglass on the days his social anxiety gets the best of him, and he can’t bring himself to even thank his husband when he hugs him and lets him cry into his shoulder. Atsumu feels it when he’s visiting Osaka and Kiyoomi is back in Tokyo and he sees it in the way Kiyoomi falls asleep on calls, and he holds onto it when he misses Kiyoomi so much, it physically tugs his heart as though guiding him back home. Atsumu feels it when they talk about everything and absolutely nothing as Kiyoomi battles his insomnia and Atsumu tries to forego his late-night habits in the wee hours of the morning.

Kiyoomi feels it every time it gets difficult to touch; on those days his husband accepts that Kiyoomi needs his space. Kiyoomi feels it on those summer nights with chirping cicadas and sticky trails of melted ice-cream when Atsumu holds his hand and they dance clumsily to the song on the radio. The feeling wraps him in a comforting blanket until he’s warm all over and the nights feel less daunting than they usually would be. It dissolves into his blood, flowing into his heart from his right atrium towards his right auricle through the tricuspid valves. With each breath he intakes, it flows towards his left auricle, passing onto his left ventricle and coursing to the rest of body from the aorta until every heartbeat screams to the tune of his husband’s name- until every atom in Kiyoomi sings Atsumu’s name- until every inch of him aches with longing, thrumming and aching and loving. 

And although it’s easy to forget, Atsumu knows Kiyoomi feels it too, just as Kiyoomi knows Atsumu feels it. Every time they rewatch their wedding videos and they hear the vows they made each other all over again. Every time Kiyoomi presses his head to his chest until Atsumu breathes calmly again; every time Atsumu holds Kiyoomi until he’s okay and he’s breathing again. Kiyoomi is reminded of it, just as Atsumu is reminded that Kiyoomi feels it too. 

And he’s reminded of it yet again, when Kiyoomi holds his gaze, face slightly ablaze but determined. “Okay,” he says. And then more sure, “okay.”

Atsumu laughs and nods, “okay,” he says back.

* * *

**_Miya Atsumu_ ** ☑️ **@prettiertwin_tsumu**

getting married to @kiyOMI again 🤩

[link attachment: you.tube/watch/6Iv3m3hA1ky.Uu?S5]

[photo set; picture 1 is of kiyoomi and atsumu’s hands holding each other. picture 2 is from two years ago- atsumu has a thin platinum band on his ring finger and kiyoomi has a matching one on his. they’re smiling happily. picture 3 is a recent one in which atsumu has another thin gold band, encrusted with a tiny diamond on his ring finger. kiyoomi matches with a slightly thicker gold band. they’re both grinning widely.]

55k🗨️ 50k⟲ 90k♡

⟲ retweeted by **_Kageyama Shoyou_** ☑️ ** _, Onigiri Miya_** ☑️ and 50k others

> **_Miya Osamu_** ☑️ **@thesmartertwin**
> 
> whipped
> 
> 5k🗨️ 15k⟲ 20k♡
> 
> **_Miya Rintarou_ ** ☑️  **@rinrin**
> 
> whipped
> 
> 4k🗨️ 19k⟲ 39k♡
> 
> **_Kageyama Shōyō_ ** ☑️  **@literalballofsunshine**
> 
> whipped
> 
> 7k🗨️ 9k⟲ 29k♡
> 
> **_Miya Kiyoomi_ ** ☑️  **@kiyOMI**
> 
> whipped
> 
> 15k🗨️ 9k⟲ 28k♡
> 
> **_Miya Atsumu_ ** ☑️  **@prettiertwin_tsumu**
> 
> NOT YOU TOO, OMI OMI
> 
> 5k🗨️ 9k⟲ 18k♡

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! i hope you enjoyed reading. thank you for reading till here!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/_prettysetters) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/_prettysetters)


End file.
